Destinys way back to you
by Innocent Sinress
Summary: it’s been a year since Naru went back to England but why did they returned to Japan? , Well for a case of course but he’d never thought he meet her again now what will he do when he find’s out his feelings never left –Total Re-write!
1. unforceful bringing, yeah right

Hey this is the author, I felt like writing another story along side 'A bit of Mai's past brought to the present' but don't worry I'm still writing that I just felt like writing another story

So the summary is- it's been a year since Naru went back to England but why did they returned to Japan, Well for a case of course but he'd never thought he meet her again now what will he do when he find's out his feelings never left – there will be spoilers

Heh heh, can't wait to start writing so here I go oh yes Please read and Review

It was his dream again Shibuya Kazuya

_Oliver Davis stood in shock wondering if he just heard that right, if he just heard his assistant just confess her love for him ' does she really love me!' is all that went through his mind _

_So he asked, " is it me you love or gene?" she just looked like she was shot or something _

_So he took it that she never really thought of it but all of a sudden she just smiled and replied _

"_So you couldn't catch me," she said as the scenery changed into to darkness and she fell into the mist_

"_MAI!" he said as he reached for he hand but missed by an inch "Good bye…Naru" she said ever so softly as she fell in to the Internal darkness _

"MAI!" he said as he jolted up right, he could feel that he was sweating

"Mai" he whispered as he final realized where he was, in his room back in England

"_So you couldn't catch me"_ rang threw his thoughts "_what do you mean Mai?_" he thought as he got up to get a shower.

When he got out he looked at him self in the mirror, he had just dried his hair and got dressed so he had to make sure everything was in place

When he looked in the mirror he smirked '_heh, perfect as always_" he thought while another thought came into his mind

" _not only are you handsome but your smart too" she said as she looked at the different cameras "you think I'm handsome" he said has his eyes traveled over to brunette who just gave him a smile "well aren't you, that's what everyone's making a fuss about" when he heard that he almost smile but he swiftly turn that into a smirk "you don't have bad taste" _

A smile graced his lips as he thought back on that memory '_those words had given me that title 'Naru'_' he thought as he walked down stairs, how he'd give up the world to hear her call him that '_wait what am I thinking I don't feel that way about her anymore_' he thought as walked into the living room noticing Madoka, Lin and his parents sitting on the couch

"Noll, I have a favor too ask" Madoka said as she made him sit beside her "What?" he said in his mono tone voice "Noll!" his mother called to him "don't talk like that"

"it's fine, well I would like you too help me with a case in japan" she said sweetly but was denied "No" he said as he stood up and went to walk away when he was stopped by Lin who forced him to turn around

"I was afraid you were going to say that… so sorry about this" she said as she gave apologetic smile "about wha-." He was cut by a sharp pain go up his neck as he fell unconscious

Lin just stood there, hand still in karate chop form "That" he answered to the knocked out boy

Naru awoke to voices and music, he was afraid to open his eyes but he did , to see the scenery flying past him the rumbling of a engine and then a big crack on his head from a bump in other words ….he was in a car

"W-what are you doing?" he said as he sat rubbing his head "we're driving to the air port what do you think?" Madoka said as she handed him his passport and some files

'_you have to be kidding me, I better just sit here and shut up I'd rather not have one of those Lin's Karate chop __T M_ , _in the back of my head again_' he thought as he scooted away from the side Lin was on

Naru sighed heavily they were in japan and heading towards Tokyo, which Meant he had a 25 chance of seeing Mai but if they were going to a dangerous place where there really were going to have ghost he'd have a 79 chance of seeing her, he'd swear, that girl had a sign on her back that read 'hey you, yes you! Attack me'

Madoka broke out Naru off his percent chances of seeing Mai with Madoka saying " Lin where here, which mean's Naru you have to drive to your old apartment and yes I own it so don't worry know one will be living there" with that Naru got into the drivers seat and left the two walking down a path to a place where people were setting up paper lanterns, speakers, and other instrumental useful things

"_god, I hate them I can't even remember which way to go and my luck I'll remember Mai's or something, but hey look on the bright side I've been in Tokyo for maybe about 15 minutes and I haven't seen any traces of Mai_ _that's-_" he was cut off (again) of his train of thoughts by a group of teenagers running out in front of him so he slammed

his brakes on

They didn't even give an apologetic gesture they just kept running, until a voice called out to them '_that voice_' Naru thought as he looked to see where it came from when a girl with brown hair down to mid back length and choclate brown eyes ran out, she was wearing a black, frilly skirt that ended a couple inches above her knees and a pink tank top with back high heal boots…she well was hot looking

"IDIOTS WATCH WHERE YOUR RUNNING" she yelled as she ran to the middle of the street that turned to the car and bowed slightly then ran after her friends she didn't even notice who was driving

Naru sat there in shock he was in Tokyo for 17 minutes and he'd already put her in danger

'_Mai_' he thought as he started to drive again

Ending Authors note- yeah first chapter …happy with it? I hope you are remember to review PEASE AND THANK YOU


	2. Confusion and wait Dateing?

Ghost Hunt Chapter 2

Hey!!! I hope you liked Chapter 1 but I hope you really like Chapter 2, so If you want to any questions answered ever in 'ANY' of my story's just ask, Kay!! Well any way I'd bet you'd rather read the story then read me rambling on so here I go, this is what happened before

-Last chapter-

Naru was driving along and thinking when group of teenagers ran out in front of him so he slammed his brakes on

They didn't even give an apologetic gesture they just kept running, until a voice called out to them '_that voice_' "IDIOTS WATCH WHERE YOUR RUNNING" she yelled as she ran to the middle of the street that turned to the car and bowed slightly then ran after her friends she didn't even notice who was driving

Naru sat there in shock he was in Tokyo for 17 minutes and he'd already put her in danger

'_Mai_' he thought as he started to drive again

:P

"ahhh!" Mai screamed into the pillow angrily, she had been laying in bed for about an hour trying to get to sleep but was to excited for tomorrow, her band concert at 'the Blue summer's glow' it was a party going on for one week, she would be playing there for the opening show and the ending show, maybe some shows in between

She didn't hate performing it was fun and all but she's only singing in the band to save up for her university tuition, believe it or not Mai wants to be paranormal researcher, because she knew pretty much all the things you had to do and what not

'_I wonder what he would think of me?_' she thought as she rolled to her side and grabbed her pillow '_who cares! I don't love him that way any more,' _

"c'mon you have to think about the concert and Toya" she said as started to drift to sleep

With Naru

Naru sat on his bed, quietly reading over the case file

The case was at an outdoor part of a Club called 'the blue summer's glow', it's having a Party that was going on for one week, and every year during that week light's would start to bust and fire's would start , this all started about five years ago because the year before that, there was a terrible lighting storm and 10 people were killed and 40 were injured out of 600 people or so,

As the years went on most of the singers that performed in the concert's were not horribly harmed but some were traumatized and said that they felt their skin burn and a child standing beside them laughing and chanting

" Tis a shame that you feel the pain that will make you go insane" ( which he thought was corny :but it is I couldn't think of any thing else) and then when they were inside the hospital the lil girl would sit in the corner of the room and stare until the patient take it and ran out of the room

A few weeks after the statements were taken the people would mysteriously disappear with no trace what so ever of them ever leaving the rooms or anyone but family and friends entering the hospital rooms but one day the nurses to go in to check on them and they would be gone and every thing in the room would be placed the exact same way they were before the patient had ever checked into the hospital

Naru sat down the file and laid back on his bed "…interesting…" was all that he said when then the doorbell rang.

Naru walked to the door and was hesitate to open it because no one but Lin and Madoka knew he was back in japan

'_what if she did see me and she finally got up the courage to come talk to him, if she did what would she say… what would __**I**__ say and what if-_' he was cut off by his train off thoughts when a another ring came from the doorbell

Naru took a deep breath and opened the door to hear a cheerful voice say his name it was …..

With Lin and Madoka

Lin and Madoka walked out of the club labeled in bright blue letters 'the summer's Blue glow'

"Hopefully, Naru takes interest in this case" Madoka said as she latched herself to Lin's arm, they have been dating ever since they left for England, Lin wasn't as quiet as before but wasn't as outgoing as Madoka but he would still make her laugh with the comments he made

"Hn" was all he said as he looked down at Madoka "if he doesn't out plan to make Mai and Naru see each other again go down the drain" she said as she rested her head on his shoulder

Lin raised his eye brow questioning the remark she just made " 'OUR' plan it was all your plan" he smoothly stated as they Made their way to a coffee stand "well okay, maybe it was only my Plan but he doesn't need to know that part, and plus you're the one who told me about Mai going to be participating in the concert anyway" she said as she let go of his arm and skipped over to the coffee stand like a child

"but did we really have to call her and tell her about Naru being back?" Lin asked when he finally cought up to the skipping girl "Hey!, Of course it was just trust me okay"

With Naru

"hey, Naru-bou how ya been" the ever so cheerful Takigawa greeted just to be pushed aside by Akayo " so Madoka was really telling the truth, well she did call us at this time of night" she said as she walked into the Apartment

Akayo didn't change much, but her hair was cut short to a lil past her shoulders and she did seem a smidge taller and nothing really changed on Takigawa

"What are you two here for?" Naru asked in his normal tone "well we are helping you guy's on the case, along with Masako and john" Takigawa said as he shut the door behind him

"Really, so Madoka asked you?' he ask as he sat down on the leather arm of the couch

"yeah, she was going to contact Mai, but she decided against it" Takigawa answered as he sat down beside Akayo

Naru looked at them in a strange way, they seem closer then last time he saw them

'_maybe they're dating' _he thought as he watch the two "what are you looking at?, something on my face?" she ask as she felt around he face as if her hands had eye's on them

"only that cute expression" Takigawa said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they started to make faces at each other

"Dating are we?" Naru asked, startling them as they slid away from each other "yeah, for awhile now, but you were gone I guess" Akayo said pretending that she forgot that he 'left' them to go back to England

"hey it's not his fault, not like he was going to appear out of nowhere when we were with Mai and Toya on a double date or something" Takigawa tried to defend Naru but ended up Making him have more question

"who is Toya?" he asked, for some reason he didn't want to know there was something telling him that it was going to hurt, was he right though? Was it going to hurt?

'_Why would it, I don't feel that way about her_'

"oh Toya, he's Mai's Boy friend they met a about three months ago" they both said at the same time "oh wow" Akayo giggled as she hugged 'Her' Takigawa

Naru's intuition was right it hurt…a lot it felt like someone was going threw his mind with a paper shredder, shredding all his memories of Mai and him

Akayo noticed right away, and she did not what to be caught in a weird moment of silence "Well we better get going it's pretty late" she said sending a signal to Takigawa "oh, yeah we do, so see you tomorrow Naru-bou" Takigawa gave his farewells leaving a silent Naru to ponder about this Toya and his Mai

(- pftt, his Mai I don't think so Toya said as he grabbed on to Mai's arm –pfft, yes my Mai Naru said as her grabbed on to the other arm of Mai – oh dear was all Mai said )

Naru made his way to his bed room to find his comfy bed seemed lonely no one would be here tonight only him, but really why should that make him sad he was always staying alone before

He had know idea that it was the thought of Mai sleeping next to this Toya…thing

Naru laid silently in his bed, alone (Naru: yeah thanks)

end chapter

Authors note- oh poor Lonely Little Naru, all alone

Naru- "what's with you and you have guys try to take Mai away from me in your, idiotic stories"

Me- Hey, I can make Mai pick Toya over you

Toya- hehehe, yes do that

Naru- Mai would just leave you anyway

Me- shut up I have a question, why are you here Toya… your not even in the story yet


	3. Naru, Mai's concert and cold water

Ghost hunt Chapter 3'

Hey it me Taylor, wow I never wrote in a long time cause of school and other things but now here's a chapter so I will be quiet now so you can read the story that comes after my talking that's seems to go on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on-" all of a sudden a Rock flys and hits the author in the head "JUST SHUT UP!!!" my brother says a he picks me up and throws me in a closet

"now that talkative idiot is now In a "safe" place ( Yeah right) we will begin the story" he says as he put a chair in front of the door preventing me from leaving "sometimes I wonder how we're related"

Today was the Big day the concert was just about to start in another 5 minutes "I can't wait for your pronounce Mai-Chan" Takigawa called from the other room

"Thank you, I…I'm nervous though, what if I suck because I faint or start to cry or, or ,or-" she said as she slipped on her sliver bracelets that complimented her out fit,

she's wearing tight light blue jeans that are tucked in to Black High heal books that went up to a little below her knees and she also wore a tight black tank top and a silver neck lace that said ' Mai' her brown hair is up in a high pony tale and her bangs hang in front of her eyes, her make which was done by Akayo was Smokey, she thought it made her eyes look a darker shade of brown

Mai walked out of the Change room "don't worry Mai nothing is going to happened" Akayo said as she waved her hand in dismissal shoeing her out but not before Takigawa grabbed hold of her "I'm so glad your taking after your bid brother" he said as her almost broke her ribs with his affectionate hug and whispering in her ear "Mai-Chan you'll do great because he'll be watching you" he then pushed her out the before she could question what he meant and looking back at Akayo with weird look '_sorry Akayo she should at least have a hint_' he thought as he left the room

Naru followed down the out door path keeping his eyes on Madoka and Lin, secretly hoping that he could push them in front of a bus … but they didn't need to know that

"Aww, Naru- Chan don't look so sad, you'll have fun on this case I promise now hurry that show is about to start" she said pulling him and Lin in to the front of the crowd

"I hardly doubt we will" Lin said as he tried to avoid the looks the girls were giving him and Naru, they looked like ravage bunny's about to jump on them and you know how bunny's are.

Lin shivered at the thought

"Hey!" Madoka smacked him in the arm "I thought you were on my side" she pouted at him but he did not get reply because Takigawa, Akayo, and Yasuhara (yay! He is finally in it) walked up to them "Hey what coincidence (I think that's how you spell that) Yasuhara said as he tap Naru on the shoulder

"I suppose your helping us on this 'case' too" Naru said coldly

"No but do you think I'd miss the hugest party of the year?" Yasuhara said as he took in his surroundings only in time for the bright lights go out only leaving the paper lanterns and disco ball, spot lights giving off the main light which was fallowed by many people cheering

"How's every one tonight?" a man dressed rather oddly called out to the crowd to receive Cheers

"Good, now I hardly think that you'd want to hear my voice all night so here we go with biggest, hugest, greatest Party EVER!!" he yelled in to the microphone when the spot light went out and the band starts to play.

- Every ones thought at this point -

Lin-'…'

Madoka- '_Heh, is now or never rise or fall will the plan work and did I leave my keys in the car?_'

Naru- '_ how juvenile_'

Takigawa- '_YEAH HERE WE GO!_'

Akayo- '_I wonder if there si any cut guy in the band wait, NO mind on Takigawa, on Takigawa. Ohhh he's cute , NO TAKIGAWA_'

Yasuhara- '_hmm, maybe I'll get involved in the case_'

-End of thoughts-

The Spot light went on to the girl who had her back to the crowd in the middle of the stage , which got the cheers from the crowd mostly guys with their 'ooooowww'

Until the girl started talking

"I know I may be young

But I've got feelings too

And I need to do what I feel like doing

So let me go and just listen"

Then she turned around and Naru Crapped himself (not really lol) then Mai Started to sing

"_All you people look at me like I'm a little gi_

_Well did you ever think it'd be okay for me to step into this world_

_Always saying, "little girl don't step into the club"_

_Well I'm just tryin' to find out why 'cause dancing's what I love_

_Get it get it, get it get it, whoa_

_Get it get it, get it get it, whooooooa _

_Get it get it, get it get it, whoa_"

Naru even had to admit she looked well…hot and her voice was great but he may need cold water later (hey! This is rated 'T' you can't put that in there)

Well back to Mai

"_I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy_

_But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy_

_What's practical is logical, what the hell who cares?_

_All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there_

_I'm a slave for you_

_I cannot hold it_

_I cannot control it_

_I'm a slave for you_

I won't deny it 

_I'm not trying to hide it_"

- here's Naru's inner battle

"_Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me? _ - inner Naru- "_Yes_" –Naru- "_What! No_"

_To another time and place _-Inner Naru- "_Ya know you want to I mean just _

_look at her dancing_" – Naru- "_no I will not and No I don't and, and, and LEAVE ME ALONE!_"

-end of Naru's inner battle-

_Oh baby, don't you wanna, dance up on me_

_Leave behind my name and age Like that_

_You like it?_

_Yeah_

_Now watch me_

_Get it get it, get it get it whoa_

_Get it get it, get it get it, whooooooa _

_Get it get it, get it get it, whoa _

_I really wanna dance, tonight with you_

_I really wanna do what you want me to _

_I really wanna dance, tonight with you_

_I really wanna do what you want me to _

_Baby, don't you wanna, dance up on me_

_To another time and place_

_Oh Baby, don't you wanna, dance up on me _

_Leave behind my name and age_

_I'm a slave for you _

_I cannot hold it_

_I cannot control it_

_I'm a slave for you _

_I won't deny it_

_I'm not trying to hide it baby_

_Get it get it, get it get it whoa _

_Get it get it, get it get it, whooooooa_

_Get it get it, get it get it, whoa _

_Get it get it, get it get it whoa _

_Get it get it, get it get it, whooooooa _

_Get it get it, get it get it, whoa _

_I'm a slave for you _

_I cannot hold it_

_I cannot control it_

_I'm a slave for you _

_I won't deny it _

_I'm not trying to hide it_"

Mai stops singing and smiles while every one claps and cheers and the random ' take it off' from a male in the crowd "THANK YOU!" she Calls out as she walks off the stage

Every ones after thoughts

Lin- '…'

Madoka- '_My Plan is working, _laughs hysterically_ ' (_Me- someone has issues)

Naru- '_..wow… cold water, must find cold water_'(me- grrr… INOPRPRIOT)

Takigawa- '_I'm…so…happy'_

Akayo- '_No think Takigawa' _ looks up from inner battle '_great I completely missed Mai'_

Yasuhara- '_yes I will get involved with the case_'

Hey so they kinda seem out of character here so sorry and I know the song doesn't seem right and what not but I couldn't find any songs after all I was locked in a closet from my older brother so I'm tired and I have to finish my French homework so it was a bit rushed and so there will be grammar mistakes and what not so sorry oh and sorry for the delay

P.S I'm working on my other chapter don't you worry my pitch fork holding friends

my brother comes in "hey who let you out of the closet

"I was never in it my dear brother"


	4. Meeting Toya and mai's on the case

Ghost hunt Chapter 4'

Hey it's me I have another chapter up so read and REVIEW sorry if there is any misspells and im really sorry if one part of the story is confusing!!!

Mai Ran out of the back stage room to go find Takigawa and the others

Dodging people left and right, and sometimes stopping to hop to look over the crowd

'_I wonder if I did good, I messed up some danced moves but none seem to notice'_ she thought when Takigawa's comment echoed threw her mind _"what did he mean by that "he" was watching could he be talking about Toya? No he couldn't be, he doesn't like him so maybe (_for some reason his not the only one)_ …wait…'_ she pieced the puzzle together and it hit her,

Mai's pace Sped up to fast jog well until the point where she heard Takigawa's laugh and she actually ran, until she could see them perfectly, there he was, the still darkly clad Narcissistic, Teenager …Oliver Davis, Aka Naru but she didn't feel it was appropriate to call him that any longer

"hey there Mai" Takigawa greeted cheerfully but her eyes never left Oliver's back, and stayed on him even when he turned around, when their eyes connected it like a shock of realization, he was actually there standing in front of her not on the Phone or Letter or in her dreams, with out even realizing it her body leapt foreword and wrapped her arm's around his stomach

"your actually back" she whispered only audible to the boy she was in a tight embrace with, Hesitantly Oliver wrapped his arms around her, it was like every one else disappeared

Modoka's POV

Everyone (Main characters) stood in shock as we watched the scene in front of us

Mai was actually hugging Naru, you could see the surprise in his eye's , he was in complete shock as if a stranger had a jumped and hugged him in the middle of the street, I could tell that Naru was just about to pull away, then I saw Mai's mouth move, I Didn't hear what she had said but it made Naru actually Smile and he wrapped his arms around her as if saying 'of course I am, idiot'

I'm sure Naru would have stayed that way forever if he could,

Ever since they went back to England he had been acting oddly.

Once, When Madoka was walking past the boy's room she heard him call out "Mai, tea" but when she poked her head in he said that he meant it as "my tea" as if he misplaced it.

On another occasion, when had a bad fever and was a sleep in bed, she had came in to see if he needed anything but instead heard him talking in his dreams, talking about Mai, and being careful, she could tell he was having a bad dream because when he woke up he was Asking where Mai was, and panicking as if she was in some sort of danger, but of course if you asked him any of this he would deny it saying it was foolish

Normal POV 

It seemed like an eternity for the two teenagers who in the tight embrace but it was actually only about 20 seconds but who counting anyway well accept EVERYONE (A.N once again I mean the SPR)

Mai lifted her head to look at Naru who was looking back at me "Im glad" she finally said in which Naru tried to replied back but was cut off by someone speaking up

"There you are Mai!!, I was so worried you just disappeared just like that!…I thought something was wrong" a boy who looked about 19 came up behind Mai

He had short Light brown hair that partly covered his eyes, which were dark brown eyes that almost seemed black, and even though he had clothes on you could tell that he was in excellent shape

Mai unwrapped her arms from Naru who (unwillingly) unwrapped his arms as Mai turned to the teenaged boy

"sorry 'bout that, I just needed to check on something important" she said as walked over to his side

(I can't REMEMBER MADOKA'S LAST NAME 0.o maybe it's Mori or somethin' like that)

"This is Madoka and Lin her boyfriend" both Madoka and Lin blushed at that but still shook the boys hand

-----Naru's POV-----

Naru's thoughts "_thinking_"

Naru's talking "Talking"

Gene's talking "_**Talking**_"

Inner Naru's talking "_Thinking_"

P.S tell me if this is too confusing and if there is and way to improve it please and thank you

"_Damn that guy who does he think he is taking away Mai like that, and look at that introducing them to us_" Naru thought but still kept his cool composer on the outside but on the in side he was twitching like a squirrel on crack trying to get and chestnut out of mouse trap

"- And this is Oliver Davis" Mai said as she gestured her hand to Naru who just politely shook the man's hand " _'And this is Oliver Davis'_ _what nothing else?_"

"And this is Toya shogo" every one greeted him

"_**Well what's she suppose to say 'And this is Oliver Davis, the guy who I used to work for and confessed my love to and he said that I was in love with his dead twin brother being the jerk he is' great just great you idiot scientist that's something she should say in front of her boyfriend" **_Gene echoed through Naru's mind, irritating him

"_Shut up and pass on already" _he barked back "_Yeah Mai is ours no-one else's _"a voice out of no where cut in "_who are you?_" Naru mentally asked the voice in side of his head (A.N you know your crazy when..) "_oh why, I'm inner Naru im the opposite of you see_" Inner Naru says as he goes be hind a curtain and then comes out wearing nothing but butt-less chaps and hops on a pony and gallops around in circles "_weee!! This is F. U. N_"

Naru and Gene Expressions at this point- 0.o FTW ??

"Great now I feel like I'm in a Naruto fanfic" Naru says completely oblivious to the

things going on around him and the odd looks he was getting from people around him

"_**Brother you may want to go back to the 'real' world now" **_Naru just inwardly nodded

-----Normal POV-----

Just as Naru snapped back into the real world he found that the whole group (including Naru) were sitting at a table chatting when Toya turned to him and asked

"so you were Mai's boss, for the SPR, the ghost hunter " Toya Asked with curiosity in his eyes

"Yes" was all his reply surprisingly he didn't take any offence to his answer "Mai-chan that's so cool to know my girlfriend was an assistant ghost hunter" he said as he tackled her into a hug but Mai only giggled and replied "Toya I already told you all this when we first met"

"I know but it's so cool to meet your real boss he so cool but younger then I expected… did you two have a fling?" Toya asked randomly which made every one at the table spit out their drinks "What?" Mai asked through coughs

"That's even cooler, having a fling with your boss then meeting up again WOW" A Girl with stars in her eyes came from out of no where came up behind Mai and wrapped her arms around Toya and Mai

She hand long black hair and piercing green eyes a black tube top that went down to her bum and tight, light blue jeans she was literally perfect nothing was wrong with her perfect body, perfect hair, perfect complexion, perfect…well bust

A very Red Mai spoke up "No, our relation ship wasn't like…like that!" she said as she covered her face sending a quick Glance at Naru to see he had his normal expressionless face. But strangely he was looking at Mai so She quickly looked away

" Don't worry Mai I know you'd never do that" he says as he kissed her cheek which made Mai blush and the girl behind her hold back a glare and cleared her throat

"Toya I need to talk to you, and your going on stage soon" she said sweetly and took hold of his arm

"Okay, see you Mai" he said once again kissing her on the cheek then turning to the three new people he met "it was nice meeting you" and with that he walked off with girl

"so what's the case about?" Mai asked leaning forward childishly, obviously excited about it

Takiagawa patted her head and smiled and her curiosity "well there's-"

"You don't need to know " Naru cut off in a cold voice and fixed a glare on Takigawa and walked off to the direction of the Base

"oh no your not" Mai mumbled under her breathe as she got up and ran up the stairs after Naru

"Why Can't I know!?" she asked as she stopped beside him as he opened the bases door

"Go back down stairs Mai" he said coldly as he shut the door and locked it as he herd Mai give a frustrated scream

"I'm not leaving until I get an answer Oliver Davis" she called as she banged on the door one last time but heard nothing reply but caught sight of a door a lil bit down the hall then she remembered that the two rooms were connected

so she entered the room completely Oblivious to the couple who were in a full blown out make out session stopped and stared at her in shock but Mai was on a mission so she didn't even noticed them in the room and walked to the door at the side off the room kicking a black top and other clothes out of the way

She quickly opened the door to reviled Naru having his back to her reading while sitting on a couch, which was set in the middle of the room

She Quietly shut the door with a click he still didn't seem to notice her

Mai quietly crept behind him to her head was right beside him

"SO why can't I know" she asked all of sudden which startled him which earned her a glare

"How'd you get in here?" He demanded the answer which took Mai by surprise "the door over there, leads to another room so I just went threw there" she explained timidly not being able to look at him but could still feel Naru's glare

He let out a frustrated sigh while grabbing on to her wrist and pulling her over to the door

"NO!" she protested as she pulled back which didn't do much except slow him, still pulling away she felt for anything she could grab on to when her hand came across the end of a couch so she grabbed onto it which effectively stop in his drag

"Mai!" he yelled at her and was shocked that he could feel her slightly trembling in fear

He obviously scared her because she wasn't looking at him or even moving

"Leave" he said in calmer voice while letting go of her wrist and looking away in shame

"Why won't you tell me what the case is about?" she asked quietly now looking up at him with sadness in her eyes "y-you…don't trust me…do you?" the room got quiet "alright, you won't hear from me again don't worry" she walked passed him and just when her hand was on the handle Naru call out

" Mai. I won't tell you what the case is because your not helping us on it you'll just get hurt" he said looking at her "but for trust you're the person I trust the most right now" he pointed out which made Mai's Aura brighten and she turned around smiling

"But if anyone found that out I'd deny it" he added which Mai gave him a death glare and cross her arms with a "hmmp"

Naru let out a sigh and sat on the couch and started to read again listening to the door close with a click and hearing Mai's light footsteps disappear then he heard heavier, quicker ones then Mai busting the door open (also shutting it) and jumping to his side on the couch

"Oh Professor Davis please let me help on the case Pretty, Pretty, pretty please" Mai begged as she grabbed onto his arm and gave him a puppy pout but he just looked away

"No"

"awww… but professor Davis …" she reached up and moved his face to he was looking at her and her puppy pout

Who knew that a Puppy pout could be so powerful that it would actually make Naru give in?

Naru let out a sigh "Fine, but at the fist sign of trouble…" Mai held her breathe hoping anything but 'you have to leave' because obviously it was dangerous and she did not want to get into the case then leave

"… stay in the base with me and Lin" with that Mai Let out happy squeal and jumped on Naru making them fall over on the couch "OH THANK YOU NARU-CHAN!!" she said hugging him then realized what she just call him quickly sat up

"sorry force of habit, but what am I suppose to call you anyway I don't enjoy calling you professor Davis" she gave shy laugh "I don't mind you calling me Professor Davis" he said as he gave a naughty smirk

Mai punched him on arm "I have a boyfriend ya' know" he just smiled " you can call me Noll or Naru doesn't matter"

"I'll call you hmm.." she sat in a think pose with index finger taping her chin "Naru, My nick name for you" she smiled innocently

"fine, now Mai read" he said as he gave her the case file and continued reading his book

"Okay!" she said brightly as she took the file and started reading "oh and Naru It's 'Lin and I' not 'me and Lin'" she corrected "don't push your luck" he said back

just then Takigawa came in "c'mon Jou-san, your "Boyfriend" is starting" he said while using the quotation mark fingers as if he wasn't really her boyfriend, just said he was

" Okay, Guess what I'm one the case now" she said happily as Takigawa patted her head "really that's Great" he said as he gave a 'Tsk-tsk-she-has-a-boy-friend-'ya'-know' look which Naru just glared at him

"You coming Naru-chan?" Mai asked still skimming through the file, she actually looked as if her and Naru spent too much time together and picked up his personality

"I'll be right now" he said coolly as he walked over to the TV screens "okay, oh and Naru thank you" she said with kind smile before following Takigawa so Naru was alone

"_AHHHHHHHHH!!!!_" he mentally screamed "_Damn your Puppy pout damn it to hell_"

YAY! I finally wrote another Chapter I am SO sorry for the wait but school sigh I got my midterm back (hangs head In shame) Failed Math with a 43 man I hate math and I got exactly 100 in all my other subjects oh well

I'll try to write more chapters' QUICKER okay tata for now


	5. Dreams, and missed chances

Hey another chapter YAY so I'm glad you like that last chapter and I hope I didn't make any of you have a dream of Naru it butt-less chaps shudder well here is a another chapter for you and not me going on again

Oh and I almost forgot this—

Otaku Nayami- thank you for the review and for trying to make me feel better about my math mark : )

Erilin-chan- Yup, yup she is gonna be, ohhh I know a lot people probably don't maybe Naru is telling them rumors (naru appears out of no where) Naru- WHO TOLD YOU!, erm I mean nothing (Runs out the door) oh and about the how do I know he went back to England, I was on a site that explained things that was missing in the anime and he went back for Genes funeral and then came back two weeks or two months later one of those and rehired Mai

Gaarafaves- I can't say but don't worry 'bout it

Yellowmoon27- Tears THANK YOU I'm so happy that you think that I just might make the next chapter longer for you

Ayjah- lol I noticed that I also noticed that in the title of the chapters it suppose to be Mai's on the case not, One the case sorry about that

It was almost 3:00 am and the SPR team was still up well...sort of

Akayo was already asleep on Takigawa's shoulder who's head was resting on hers Masako said that's she needed her beauty sleep and went to her room and john also went to his Lin and Modoka were asleep on another couch and surprisingly Lin was Actually sleeping, Yasuhara-san went home till tomorrow so that left Naru and Mai who were watching the camera's well until Toya came in

"Mai, you should go to bed" he told her as he came over and kissed her on the head "It's okay… I-Im not tired" she said as her eyes struggled to stay open until she felt her position shift and opened her eyes completely to see that Toya had picked her up

"Are you sure?" he asked with a sly smirk, Mai's eyes once again started to close "well I guess I…can sleep for a 'lil while" and with that she was out, her head resting on Toya Chest

"Put her in the room down the hall so we can observe her while she sleeps" Naru said while he looked up at Toya who had an eye brow raised questioning his motive "She dreams useful thing about the cases she has ESP" he answered with a slight annoyed tone

"Oh, she really is a special girl" Toya said as he looked down with soft eyes at her angelic face "Yes, she is" Naru replied, who also a soft look in his eyes which went un noticed by Toya

so after Toya left Naru felt his eyes getting sleepy and soon drifted off in front of the computer screens

-Mai's Dream

'Where am I?' Mai wondered to herself as she tried to sit up but was stopped by a sharp pain going through her body so being sense able tried to lay back down but found she couldn't move

"_Ouch, what the…" Mai's thoughts were cut off by a hot sensation on her skin, opening her eyes to see Fire and people running out of the building but there was no sound "this must be what happened 5 years ago then that means this is a dream" Mai's eyes searched for Gene but instead found a little girl giggling while skipping towards her until she was right in front of her _

_The little girl had black long hair and was wearing a white and pink dress that went to her knees and ballerina shoes that laced up to her knees_

_The little girl offered Mai her hand, Mai was startled that her hand automatically took as she stood up _

"_Your name is Mai?" the little girl asked cutely as she tilted her head to the side _

" _Yes it is, may I asks what yours is?" Mai answered politely as she looked down at the girl_

"_Mizuki" she answered looking at her feet shyly "what a pretty name, well Mizuki do you know what happened here" Mai looking down at Mizuki, who looked like she was in pain "I…you…I can't… no I won't remember" she said as she put a hand up to her hand still tightening her grip on Mai's hand "M-Mizuki it's O-okay just let go"_

"_NO!" Mizuki cut her off "If I do you'll leave your not aloud to leave me 'cause you not like the rest you're my sissy" she said as she let go off Mai's hand and latched her self around Mai neck (As a hug not choking) _

_Which Mai just sat there until some dust started to fall from above them _

_Mai quickly looked up just to see the ceiling collapse "KYAAAAAA!"_

-----Toya's POV

I was sleeping soundly until I was woken by a scream, '_Mai_' was all I could think of as I jumped out of bed and raced to where I heard the scream

I could have swore my heart stopped when I saw everyone in front of Mai's hotel room door, Akayo was banging on the door "MAI! MAI WE"RE COMING IN" Madoka called through the door but just as she went to reach for the doorknob when the door opened revealing Mai standing there

---Normal POV

"Mai why did you scream?" Takigawa asked

"oh I'm sorry I…I had a dream" Mai told them smiling sheepishly, Obviously feeling bad for waking everyone so early

Naru, uninvited walked right into her room "Mai, explain" he said signaling for her to sit down beside him, Mai just rolled her eyes '_can he say only two words at a time or something?'_ she thought as she closed the door after everyone pilled into her room

Then told them about her dream not leaving out any detail

" I see, is that all?" Naru asked with raising a perfect eyebrow, looking straight into Mai's eyes making her uncomfortable but she still managed to nod

"sorry it wasn't much help" she said giving a sadden smile "it's okay Mai-Chan, it's good to know that you can still help us on the case with your dreams" Takigawa said giving a reassuring pat on the head

"Thanks" Mai said giving a bright smile not noticing that Naru's eyes were still on her but Lin and Madoka did

"Well it's still early so we should head make to our rooms" Lin pointed out kindly and every one nodded in agreement (except Naru of course) and all of them shuffled out but Toya and Naru

"Are you sure your okay?" Toya asked kneeling beside her so they were looking eye to eye so he could see the worried look in his eye but Mai just smiled "Of course I had worse dreams believe me?" she reassured him then looked up at Naru who had a disbelieving look in his eye

" I promise Naru I am fine, and If have a worse dream Ill just get Akayo to sleep in here too" she Promised as she looked back and forth between them

"you know you cooould always crawl into bed with me and I can be your teddy bear" Toya said childish voice that made my giggle and hit his arm and Naru a cold glare that Toya could probably feel the ice forming in his perfect brown hair

"No thanks" she said as she stood up "Now can I get back to sleep?" she said shooing both of them out of them out the room "Night, Toya night Naru" she said as she closed the door

Naru and Toya both saw the light stop shining from underneath the door into the dark hallway

"Hey, did she always have those dreams?" Toya asked as he walked down the hall to his room, which was beside Naru's

"Hn" was all Naru's reply and the two were engulfed in Silence as Naru reached his door, Toya just walked by his eyes covered by his bangs

Naru just put his hand on the doorknob when Toya spoke up "I'm not blind I see the way you look at her" he said his back still towards Naru, who just looked up at him and said " I don't know what you talking about"

"Well maybe you do and maybe you don't know how you feel about her yet, but you had your chance and you didn't take it so I'll be damned if I let you take her, because I refuse to let **you** make **her** cry EVER again so do Mai a favor and quit well your ahead because you're just going to make her hurt inside more then you already do!"

Toya now looking back at him, told him loud enough to get his point through but not in a yelling voice

Naru's eyes were Wide in shock then narrowed into a glare which Toya Gladly returned

Dark Brown and Dark blue Eyes glared at each other until Takigawa opened his door revealing a very tired looking Akayo

"what you guys talking about? She asked in a sleepy voice

Toya just smiled braking the glaring contest between him and Naru "oh, I was just thanking naru for walking me to my room ya know I think he may have a thing for me" he said Playfully sending a wink towards Akayo, even though Naru was already inside of his room closing the door

"Weird" was all she said as she shut the door

--with Naru

'_what the hell that prick what was that suppose to mean?'_ he said as he laid down on his bed '_I don't have any feelings for Mai'_

"…_sure…"_Both Gene and inner Naru said sarcastically but Naru didn't comment back

---with Toya

'_What the hell that prick pretending to not release his feelings when there as clear as day to everyone well except maybe Mai_' he thought as he laid down on his bed

---normal---

the last thing Naru and Toya thought of before slumber consumed them was…

'…_Mai…' _

end please REVIEW and I hope you enjoy this chapter too sorry that my ending authors notes not as long im really tired so

Ja ne

P.s that was my attempt at Japanese


	6. Naru, you win And CrAcKeD uP sPeAcIal!

Project F.I.L

GHOST HUNT CHAPTER 6' (Special 

Authors note- Heyy! This Innocent Sinress aka the old Taylor jean

Guess what !! I've been working on my other Story, "a lil bit of Mai's past brought to the present" so far I've got half a chapter done, Soo sorry it's talking me so long on that story, I'm having trouble finding away to fit all the events together since that is my very first fan fiction so I kinda made too complicated even for me to figure out whats going on but don't worry I'm getting at it 

Oh yeah before I forget I want to ask you all a couple questions 

Ok here they are:

Do you think in the Anime/ Manga Naru actually had feelings for Mai?

do you think it was Naru Mai is in love with or Gene?

Yeahh I personally think Naru did love Mai and Mai had feelings for Naru not Gene but who knows oh yeah if you could State your reasons for thinking the way you do about the answers of the questions could you , please and thank you 

Oh and Also this is a SPECIAL CHAPTER as in, im going to be making fun of the story that I have done so far!! So I hope you ENJOY!!

It was around 9:00 in the morning and every one was down stairs eating breakfast in the kitchen well everyone but Mai who was still sleeping upstairs 

Since it was daytime the Party had stopped till tonight so it was quiet and peacfull almost too peaceful well until Toya came down then tension began to build between Naru and him 

"Good morning" he greeted everyone, which was followed by a yawn 

"How'd you sleep?" Takigawa asked who was eating pancakes and sausages with lots of maple syrup 

"Oh I slept great but I kept on having an odd dream" he said rubbing his temples everyone stopped what they were doing and eyed him, all thinking the same thing 

" What was it ab-" Naru started but was cut off by Mai "Good Morning everyone!" She greeted happily while skipping into the dining room 

She was wearing a Pink and white polo shirt leaving the all the buttons but two un done to revel a white tank top she was also wearing a white skirt that ending a couple inches above the knee and white converses 

Her make up was simple with just a eyeliner and a lil' lip gloss and her hair no longer had the extensions that went mid back length leaving her natural hair to go down to the top of her shoulders 

All in all, she looked like the Mai everyone (but Toya) knew when they last seen each other which made Naru happy though he didn't make any movement or expression to give any one a clue that he felt that way instead he just continued to what he was going to say 

"What was the Dream about?" he asked earning a 'fine then don't say good morning' as she sat down beside Masako and Akayo 

"I-it was about Mai and I" he quickly glanced Mai's way before continuing 

"I was upstairs and I…was cheating on Mai with Laura when Mai walked in I tried to tell her that it was just a misunderstanding but she ran so I chased her but I couldn't catch up and when I finally was close we were out side by the road she was telling me to stay away she didn't want to be hurt any more but I still walked closer so she started to run a cross the road when she was hit by a car! She was hurt again because I didn't listen and it felt so real." He was shaking now but no-one could tell if it was from anger or from sadness they just listened 

"I held her in my arms and I could feel her getting colder by the second she said "I trusted you and you hurt me but no matter what I-I can't hate you" she said that but she was dying because of me and I never even said any thing I didn't even say that I love you why couldn't I say-" 

Mai put her hand on his, Making him look into her eyes

" it was all a dream ,It's okay I'm still here and I'm not going anywhere any time soon…that I know of" she comforted with a bright smile while adding the last part in jokingly

The SPR team watched silently with soft eyes, it's True Takigawa Doesn't…hmm how shall I say it? …enjoy his company, (yes that's it) but he _had_ to have some compassion for the guy, he just dreamt that Mai was killed. he doesn't think anyone could not feel bad… how wrong he was Naru Being Naru was watching with a piercing glare that could kill 

"Who is Laura?" Asked Masako tilting her head to the side with curiosity glittering in her eyes that made John weak in the knee's

Mai answered her "she was the one you met last night the-" Modoka cut in " Cough whore cough Man my cold must be getting worse" she said/ coughed while rubbing her throat 

"hey! She is has really great personally" She defended "that's not all she has" Akayo said looking away innocently "probably some ST-" Masako was about to finish when Mai jumped up "HEY! YOU GUYS DON"T BE LIKE THAT!" she said feeling bad for Laura 

"Is that all?" Naru asked in his normal voice but irritation was obviously apparent

Toya just nodded still not letting go of Mai's hand "alright, I suggest you go home and get some rest" he said standing up gesturing Lin to fallow 

"Maybe you should go with him, Mai" Akayo said with a hint of suggestion in her voice that everyone caught, Making Mai blush 

"I-I would but I have to help Naru after all I am helping aren't I, I mean what kind of Ex-Assistant would I be if I went home?" she asked hopping out of her chair and walking behind Toya "sorry, Toy I'll check up on you later okay" she said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek which Toya just gave a large sigh "I guess I'll just go alone" he said standing up with his shoulders sagging slightly but was still able to pull Mai into a hug.

"H-hey" she said tilting her head up to get a better look at him, to see he was looking down her with a smirk "I said I was sorry didn't I" she said hit him arm lightly 

"yeah I guess you apology is accepted" he leaning down and kissing her forehead making Mai giggle as he pulled her back to his chest so she couldn't see the look he was giving Naru which obviously read '_Score 1 Toya, 0 Oliver (naru)_' Naru just glared at him 

'_why that son of a- wait why do I care I have absolutely no feelings for Mai, cute lil'-_' 

"_your__doing it again" _Gene's voice cut through his mind

'_you didn't let me finish I was going to say Tea, yeah that's it Tea!'_

'_OH DEAR GOD! this whole situation can't be healthy for you if you could only think of that…I mean really Tea really, only an idiot would fall for that'_ Gene said as Naru could just see him slapping his head 

'_Where are you and who have you done it with?!, ah I mean who are you and what have done with it, um, er… I mean… him' __inner Naru stuttered trying to get his mind out of the gutter, he was currently in the middle of an M rated book_

Naru mentally kick himself for being so stupid thinking that he could actually out smart the two with that lie…yes he was now thinking of Inner Naru as another person because of his perverted ness 

' _I AM NARU…one of us have to be at least and I DON'T LIKE HER' _he yelled at them well insulting inner Naru 

'_Sure'_ Gene and inner Naru said together 

' _STOP YOUR DAMN SYCHRANZING_' he yelled at them while leaving so there couldn't resort back 

"I heard someone needed a drive home" A female voice called from behind a wall drawing everyone's attention as Takigawa step forward getting ready to exorcize (AN- is that a word?) the spirit when Laura stepped out from around the corner 

Her long black hair in a high ponytail as the bangs fell like a curtain over eye, she as wearing a dark blue dress with a white star pattern that went down to her knees,a white bow under her chest and tied around the back, while Thin straps held the dress up.

She also wore white Leggings and Dark blue flats

She very pretty of coarse and thought of Toya cheating on Mai with her became possible in everyone's minds except for Mai's of coarse 

"that would be nice, thanks!" Mai chirped escaping from Toya's grasp just to be tackled to the ground to another one "OH ANY THING FOR YOU MAI!" she said hugging Mai a bit close too her chest "Ah, thanks" Mai said blushing as she tried pull away but her grip was too strong so escaping was impossible but was saved when Takigawa picked Mai up from behind relieving her from Laura's death grip 

"There ya go Mai-Chan" he whispered in her ear and my mouthed back '_thank you_' 

"no Matter how much I would love to stay with you Mai I feel like I'm going to drop dead if I don't get some sleep soon" he said giving her one last kiss on the forehead before turning to Laura

"Let us go" he said waving his hand dismissively with a smile on his face 

"What are you? Some kind of king?" Laura joked back as they left the building

\-3-/

After The two had left Naru had ordered everyone a job, Akayo and Masako were ordered to go to the hospital the trauma patients were sent to before they disappeared. 

Takigawa and John had gone to ask around the area to see what people know about the festivals and the things they might have seen if they have ever went. While Madoka had went to the library after picking up Yasuhara so they could do research on the fire that happened 5 years ago, while Lin sat watching the monitors and Naru read over the file's leaving Mai to-

"Mai Tea!" Naru called startling her half asleep state "hai" she called back in drowsy voice while walking over to the kitchen across the hall.

Mai Sighed as she sat down at the table waiting for the water to boil

'_Maybe Lin would like some_' she thought giving another sigh as she stood up "better ask" she murmured to herself as she dragged her self back over to the base 

"Lin-san, would you like some tea too?" she asked peeking through the door "that would be nice" he replied not taking his eyes of the screen"

'_Why am I so sleepy?_' she asked herself mentally as she crossed the hall for like the umpteenth time that day when she noticed a small whole in the ceiling that maybe someone her size could get through, it gave her the feeling that it led to the a secret place which instantly woke her from her sleepy state.

Mai had just entered with the two cups of tea when Lin was just leaving "where you heading?" Mai Asked curiously "Sorry Taniyama-san it seems Modoka called, it's seems they need my assistance for something so I will have to pass on the tea" he said sliding past her "Oh it's fine" she said smiling happily as he left leaving only Naru and Mai there 

"you seem happier, why?" he asked narrowing his eyes looking at her suspiciously as she sat his tea down in front of him 

"Well, I found something that may spark your interest" she said happily as she sat down at the table beside him watching him as he raised a perfect eyebrow with interest as she took the file and started looking through the papers intently until she came across the blue prints 

Mai bit her lip as she sat down the file and started to trace her finger over the paper looking for something, Naru watched her, slightly amused at the facial expressions she was making, when all of a sudden her face Lit up as her mouth curved into a big smile 

"Yes!" she cheered silently to herself 

"Well are you going to tell me what you found or are you just going to sit there talking to yourself?" he asked teased which made Mai replace her smile with a scowl

"I was getting to it" she said as she shifted in her she was now leaning over towards him looking over the blue print 

"Here" she tapped the paper silently telling him to look "What do you see" she asked looking at him a smile 

" Nothing" he said looking at her as she put on a big smile, which confused him to no end 

"Good, now…" she trailed off while grabbing the blue print along with his hand startling him when she stood up and dragged him out to the hall stopping then adjusting the blue print so it was up side right then pointed towards the ceiling, in the far corner "what do you see?" she said giving him a huge smile 

"Interesting" he commented looking over at her with a raised eyebrow as he that she still hasn't let go of his hand and even though he should have said something he didn't he just started to walk over to examine the whole and that's when noticed and quickly let go 

"Ah! S-sorry" she said looking away so he didn't see the blush that lit her face up like a light bulb but Naru wasn't even paying attention he was staring up at the hole 

It was rectangular and very well hidden, it surprised him that Mai noticed it because it blended so well with the ceiling , it was that wide so he probably couldn't fit through it but maybe …

"Mai" he called still not looking at her 

"Yes?" she hopped over to his side, looking at him with curiosity 

He didn't answer he just walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her upper legs 

"W-what are you-" Mai almost died of embarrassment when he looked up at her to see that her face was totally red "Stop blushing like a school girl and climb" he said with a smirk 

"What but it'd dark I won't be able to see any thing" she said turning around in his arms making him stand his hand slid up so they were now sitting lightly on her waste and he was looking down at her with cold eyes 

Lets just say if anyone would have seen this from afar they would have got the wrong idea because right bow they looked like they were a couple who were going to be all over each other soon 

"I'll pass you a flash light when your up there" he said while tightening his grip on her waste when she nodded "alright, but if I see something scary I'll hit you" 

Naru just gave her a look then lowered his hand to her upper legs and started to lift without any warning making Mai give a startled gasp and quickly hug his shoulders and tucked her head into the base of his neck back Naru grip tighten which was now on her butt making him blush and inner Naru scream '_hoh ,hoh ,hoh you dog, you_' 

The next series of unfortunate events seem to happen in slow motion when Mai realized what there position was and her head quickly shot up causing her to lean back make Naru lose his balance and so somehow they were in this position

Naru holding Mai up against the wall with Mai's leg wraped around his waste the other plated on the ground to keep a little balance while Naru's hands on her butt and Mai's arms wrapped around his neck, Faces inches away 

Mai slowly opened her eyes just to find shocked, dark blue was looking back, neither of them could look away all they could do is stare

'_w-why? Why can't…?_' Mai thought as she felt Naru shift breaking her from them from their trance like state 

"S-Sorry!" she said jumping back and bowing deeply 

"Ma-"

"MAI, NARU?" Yasuhara's voice rang up the stairs cutting Naru off 

"We're up here" Naru called back down in his monotone voice waiting for someone to give a hint that they heard but instead the sound of inclosing footsteps gave them the answer 

Mai Couldn't even utter a word she just stood there as a painful thought slammed into her 

She still cared for him!

She didn't know if she was in love with him or just had the feelings like you do after a boyfriend and you break up but that was just the thing they were _never_ boyfriend and girlfriend and she already had a boyfriend which whom she loved fully

"_I know I was just blinded by his oddly god like looks… wait that was worded stalker like BUT STILL that is my conclusion or maybe I- _"

Just at that time Madoka had rounded the corner suddenly, which made Mai jump and knock her from her thoughts

"Jeez! You guys didn't answer the phone when we called so we got worried what in the world were you two doing?!" she Asked accusingly as Lin and Yasuhara appeared beside her

"Madoka, I highly doubt that they were doing anything like…that" Lin said taking a large sigh "Right?" Yasuhara asked with a raised eyebrow, with a mischievous gleam in his eyes

Naru let out a small sigh "we were Investigating this" he said as he pointed up to the hole in the ceiling as the three gather around "What is it?" Madoka Asked curiously

"We suspect it was some sort storage place-"

"Or hiding place" Mai cut in finally being able to speak, but in return received a glare from Naru "that is unlikely, looking at it only someone like you could fit through" he pointed out

"Wanna bet?"

"Fine, if you lose you have to do everything I say with out a single complaint including get me tea with out the annoying "god! Naru you could at least say please!" "

"But if I win you have to dress like a normal teenager which means jeans, Tee shirt, no tie!"

"FINE!" they said at the same time Mai's voice a higher but still at the same time much to the surprise of the three bystanders who felt ignored

"Lin" Naru called over to him "Lift" he order as he grabbed onto one of Mai's legs

"but-" Lin tried to speak but was cut off "now" they both said in a icy tone

Lin Walked over (redundantly may I add) and grabbed on to Mai's other leg which they were surprised when they started to lift her up that she was so light

Mai placed her hands on the edges of the hole and pulled her self up just to be greated by a very fowl smell of something rotting.

When her inner body was half way up she managed to settle her bottom on the other side and steadied herself "Okay, flash Light" she said reaching her hand down until she felt it in her hands

Mai flicked on the Light but couldn't see anything because the light was to dim but a good couple taps made it better…but when she did focus the light she couldn't even scream but finally she found her voice

"Naru" she said in an almost inaudible voice "you win" she right before her body went limp causing her to fall back through the hole, she head worried voice every thing went black.

Oh Naru was right, it was a hiding place for something it was a hiding place for half rotten

_Bodies! _

END

Wow this chapter…sucked I didn't explain thing clearly enough and I am sooo sorry for that I just never wrote for a while so please for give me!!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!

Dun dun dun dun dahh!

Innocent sinress: Welcome to the special part of this chapter where the characters and I make fun of my story and question it! : )

Naru: I thought the reviewers already did that enough

Innocent sinress: HEY! MEANIE! They do not make fun of it!

Naru: yeah your right…not to your face any way

Mai: Naru! That's mean

Toya: well that's because _he's_ a bastard

Innocent sinress: yeah he is!

Naru: Shut up, and you points to Toya your not even in the real ghost hunt series

Toya: gasp yes I am! In the park episode the guy in the background whips out lap top out of no where see right here

Takigawa: Why the hell are you in a tree with binoculars?

Akayo: Were you …Stalking Mai?

Mai: WHAT!

Naru: You have more problems then me… and I have two people in my head whom I constantly fight with over my feelings for Mai

Toya: well for one- I do not stalk Mai I was bird watching-

Takigawa: cough sure cough

Toya: and two- why the hells do you have two other people in your head

Naru: Because of HER! points hysterically at (not so) Innocent sinress

John: Oh come on it can't be that horrible

Masako: yeah I'm sure you won't be scared for life

Mai: who are they?

Naru: SHE HAS GENE AND SOME INNER PERVERTED ME WHO READS M RATED STORIES AND THINKS DIRTY THOUGHTS AND GALLOPS AROUND ON A HORSE WITH NOTHING BUT BUTT-LESS CHAPS!!

Everyone- 0.o FTW

15 minutes later

Toya- Oh you poor, poor boy! runs over and comforts him

Naru: it was so, so scary tear

Akayo, Mai, Masako, john, Takigawa- 0.o F…T…W

Innocent sinress: well that was information over load at it's worst soo I think I am going to just end this...whatever this is _**here**_ so bye-bye waves c'mon wave everbody

Akayo, Mai, Masako, john, Takigawa- 0.o twitch twitch

Naru and Toya- flips me off

Innocent sinress- well they're not out of character rolls eyes


	7. Chapter of forgivness please forgive me

Ghost Hunt

Destiny's way back to you

Chapter 7

Yes you are reading right, it is a NEW Chapter...I know the world is coming to the end, I updated.

I'd like to thank everyone who commented and wanted me to continue I will work extra hard on the chapter updated now I promise.

Oh! I noticed my mistake in the last chapter when it was like " "_Naru" she said in an almost inaudible voice "you win" she right before her body went limp causing her to fall back through the hole, she heard worried voice every thing went black._

_Oh_ _Naru was right, it was a hiding place for something it was a hiding place for half rotten bodies!_"

What it should be is _" "Naru" she said in an almost inaudible voice "you win" she right before her body went limp causing her to fall back through the hole, she head worried voice every thing went black._

_Oh Naru was right, it was a __**storage**__ place for something it was a __**storage **__place for half rotten bodies_" so yeah it's all good now

Well as I know listening me to go on and on never ending is probably not to amusing (At least I wouldn't think so but who know you could be one of those people, ya' know ...a stalker, neh i'm just kidding I love you) I shall start the new Chapter of...

DESINY'S WAY BACK TO YOU ... I know a _bit_ dramatic and your probably think "...ohh...so she's crazy...that makes cense " but to me...it was worth it .

_Mai opened her eyes only to meet gentle blue ones (defiantly not Naru) _

"_G-gene?!" Mai Said Surprised as she flung her arms around the unexpected boy, causing them to tumble to the ground._

"_How?!When?! Why?! GOLDFISH?!" Mai asked all at once confusing the boy who looked down at her startled._

"_I don't know. Just a couple minutes ago . I was going to come back eventually. The snack that smiles back. " The Gene answered her questions as a small smile played on his lips._

_Mai Stood up extending her arm out to help Gene up , which he took as he pulled himself to his feet._

"_So do you know any thing about the case?" Mai question as she looked a round the Scene._

_They were Standing in the Blue summers glow , but Five years earlier. The lights were low for the only source was paper lanterns that hung in the air and the flashing lights from the stage._

_Though to Mai and Gene it was all mute, there was a band playing and they seemed to be good because everyone was up dancing and moving to the music. _

"_You know more then me right now actually" He said as he looked about the people taking in faces._

_Mai explained everything about the case and what has been happening outside of the dream world "...There were bodies up there , it was so terrible" Mai said in a soft voice._

"_it's fine Mai, we will just work hard to find out whatever happen to them" he comforted the girl, placing a warm hand on her shoulder._

_Mai looked up in surprise "Gene, your dead right?" She asked ._

"_Yes, there is no way for me to come back" he replied almost sadly._

_Mai's eyes held puzzlement as she looked at Gene's hand then up to his face "Then...why is your hand warm?"_

_Gene's eye widened a fraction as he took his hand of the girl and studied it for a moment "I don't know" _

_Just then a Small sound came from the shadow of the corner, both Mai and Gene's heads whipped towards the sound._

_The Small foot steps became louder when finally Mizuki appeared from the shadows wearing a small blue dress that dance along her knees and bow that tied in the back. Black hair tied neatly in to a pony tail._

"_MIZUKI!" Mai called out as she ran to the young girl "are you okay?" she asked bending down to be eye level with the Mizuki who was now supporting a small blush._

"_I-I hurt you last time...why do you care about me still?" she asked trying to hide her blush by looking away "Because I know you are not a bad person, Mizuki" Mai said affectionately._

_Mizuki's head snapped back towards Mai her Blush even deeper "I-I ...Thank you...sister" _

_Mai gave a small smile before turning towards Gene "Gene this is Mizuki, Mizuki this is Gene" she introduced them to each other._

_Gene gave a smile as he lent down to be face to face with Mizuki as he extended his hand "Hello there" he said tilting his head to the side._

_Mizuki gave a smile back as she shook his hand "he's cute" she whispered to Mai which she gave a small nod to thinking that Gene didn't hear but Gene still caught it._

"_Why Thank you, you too" he Thanked them a sly smile played on his lips as he looked up at a blushing Mai._

_Mai's face was read as she searched through her head for an excuse "Err...I meant-" _

"Mai"

_A voice rung out through the air_ _cutting Mai off_ . "_That's Naru's voice" Gene said as he looked around before his eyes finally fixed on her "You have to go back now" he said as he stood up straight "but-" Mai started but was cut off _(Mai: Damn it Stop cutting me off people)_ by Mizuki _

"_Don't worry sister, Gene and I will take care of things... and i'll try to remember_ ..._that night to help you_" _she said with a small blush._

"Mai"

"_Okay...i'll try to figure out more about it out there" she said as Gene and Mizuki began to fade_

_The last thing she heard was two voices talking at the same time (as in Naru and Gene) so it was hard to make it out , something about her name being called which was Naru and Gene saying something would tie or something counting as a tie _

Mai eyes slowly opened trying to adjust to the light "Naru" She mumbled trying to make out the face that was above her.

"gee thank you Mai" The feminine voice said in sarcasm. Mai squinted her eyes and made out the face of Akayo "Errm...Sorry" she said trying to sit up only to be pushed back down.

"No you need to lie down or you'll end up fainting " Akayo said as she fixed the cool clothe on Mai's forehead before moving to sit on the other couch beside Bou-san.

"What happened?" Came a cold voice from the side of her, Mai looked up to see Naru sitting in a chair next to her head.

"I-" Mai closed her eyes for a moment before answering "I saw..there are bodies up there" she said in a low voice her hands slightly trembleing from the horrid memory.

"WHAT?!" everyone asked astonished (Minus- Lin and Naru (Naru: well of coarse I'm only astonished when I look in the mirror (Lin: -sigh- you _are_ a narcissus there is no way denying it)

Mai nodded in reply "they are almost all decomposed I'm surprised that you can't smell it from in here" she said grimacing back on the memory.

" Lin" Naru ordered as he stood up and picked up the chair, Lin fallowed behind along with the rest of the males

Akayo, Madoka, Masako, and Mai waited in silenced for a little bit.

They could here the silent mumbles of their co-workers talking and then the sound of the chair scraping against the floor then it was silent for a little bit more before Takigawa raced back in holing him mouth and ran straight to the washroom fallowed by Akayo.

The rest of the males leisurely walked in as if silently cheering it wasn't them...Mai took it as they trick Takigawa into playing Rock Paper Scissors, which he totally sucks at –sigh- will he ever learn.

"Lin, call the police station tell them about it" Naru Ordered before walking back towards the center of the room "Everyone we shall call it a night, you will share what you have found tomorrow" he said when Takigawa and Akayo finally came out of the bath room.

Everyone was making their way out of the base to the dining room down stairs (Besides Takigawa...he decided to sit this one out)

Mai slowed down a bit as she lightly tugged on the back of Naru's shirt.

Naru stopped and looked back at Mai with a raised eyebrow "Yes?" He asked.

"Naru ...um i don't know how to say this...but..." she trailed off trying to think of the right way to say it "Spit it out, Mai" he said impatiently

"W-well when I fell and was knocked out I had a dream" she said as she played with the end of her shirt .

"why didn't you say that before" he turned to he was now completely facing her, she could tell the he was a little pissed off.

"Naru...Gene was there...he's back" She said not being able to look him in the eye but she could feel him staring down at her.

.

.

.

Mai Sat at the diner table glancing back between her food and Naru who was just staring off in space he didn't even say anything when she told him they just stood silence for a little while before he turned and walked down stairs.

"_What is he thinking?_" Mai asked herself before giving one last worried glance.

.

.

.

Later that night when everyone was in bed sleeping soundly, except for Mai she just lied awake in her bed worrying about Naru.

"What is wrong with him?" she asked herself.

She let out a sigh as she crawled out of bed, and made her way across the dark room trying nor to trip over anything.

As she quietly shut the door behind her she crept her way down the hall to Naru's room reading each number on the doors.

Mai's eyes came across Naru's door then to the door next to it "_that's right Toya didn't come back yet..I should call him tomorrow to see if he is okay"_

Mai's eyes found their way back to Naru's door, she stood and stared for a moment wondering what to say.

She could the faint sound of music down stairs, it was not too loud but enough that she could hear the light beat.

"_What am I doing here?_" she asked herself "_I mean what am I even going to say?" _

Mai let out a soft sigh and was about to turn to go back to her room when a voice called out her name form at the hall way.

"Mai? Mai is that you?" It was a deep voice but it had a bit of a slur to it.

Mai turned to see who was calling her name only to see a stumbling Naru coming down the hall way "Naru?" She asked as she walked swiftly down the hall to his side as she seen him stumble to the side a bit , she caught a strong smell of liquor coming form him.

"Naru, have you've been drinking?" She asked as she tried to stable him.

He let out a small laugh as he leaned on her for support "no...Maybe...Okay Mai you, you caught me.." he laughed a bit more "I have"

Mai Struggled down the hall with him "But why?" she managed to get out.

"weeeeelll, Why not?" he said as he lent his head down to rub his cheek against her hair before resting his head on her shoulder "mmm, you s-should come down t-to join me" he mumbled against her neck, his lips slightly brushing it making Mai beat red.

"N-no Naru, We can't- no wait- you can't we're on a case, here I'm taking you back to you room so you can hopefully sleep this off" She said as she struggled a bit more down the hall.

Mai let out a sigh of relief when they made it to the door it seem like they traveled a mile when actually it was only about 15 feet.

"Naru, I need your key" she said giving him a little shake. He groaned a bit before he let out a little laugh "call me Professor Davis again"

Mai's head snapped towards him, her eyes widened even more (if that was a possible) when she saw he was serious .

She let out a sigh "if I do, will you give me the key?" she asked he just nodded rubbing his face against her head lazily

"_Gaaah! What is he doing?!"_ she thought with a giant blush.

"O-okay then Professor Davis, may I P-please have the key now?" she asked barley able to breathe. "Heerre" Naru said with a slur as he moved his hand lower as eh gave her the key.

Mai Quickly Unlocked the door and stumbled as fast she could into the room.

Naru groaned again as he somehow made his way to lean against they wall without missing it. Mai quietly shut the door before looking down a t Naru who was surprisingly staring back .

"C'mon Naru, you need to just make it to the bed" she said as she tugged on his arms to make him get up.

They were almost to the bed when Naru Suddenly stopped and Made Mai turn to face him "Mai, How far?" Naru asked Mai in all seriousness.

"it's just right there Nar-"

"No, that's not what I meant...how far did you and Toya go?" he Asked once again spitting TOya name with venom.

Mai was in shock form the question not only did it make her blush like a red balloon it made he forget how to breathe for a second.

Mai tried to laugh it off "W-What are you talking about-?"

"Mai" Naru's voice was stern as he inched closer to her "just answer..." he said leaning down so his fore head was almost resting on hers but moved back so the back of her legs were hitting the side of the bed.

" N-not far I've only kissed him once or twice...I- I'm to shy to do anything-" Mai was cut by Naru grabbing her wrists and pushing her to the bed (Don't worry my friends, no lemon)

"Naru!?" She gasped out as she was pinned down "what're you doing ?" she ask as she tried to wiggle away.

"I don't think your too shy Mai...that's not the reason, it's because you still in love with me, isn't it?"

Naru leaned down so their mouths were inches away, Mai tried to wiggle away but his grip was to strong.

"Your even more of a narcissus when your drunk, god " she tried to joke but he just smirk as his eey lazily stared into hers.

"Then prove me wrong" Naru said before his lips crashed into hers. 


	8. Important Notice

Wha-Wha-What'S UP?!

So, if you haven't realised, I'm sort of, very, hyper!!! But (!) that's not the reason for this "important notice" because I wanted to tell you that I have come to the decision that I, Innocent-Sinress, Shall do a COMPLETE Re-write of my two stories. (Dun Dun Duuuh!)

I mostly came to this from re-reading the chapters for inspiration and realised...

Wow...I SUCKED WHEN I FIRST STARTED!!

Like, there are so many mistakes, it's not even cool! I'm surprised that I even have fans. (P.S That's what I call the mob with pitchforks and torches XD)

So I Really hope you guys support my decision of doing this and are willing to wait while I do so.

With lots of thanks (and cookies-cookies make everything better!) -

Innocent-Sinress!


End file.
